VIP of the Opera
by Ms Thunderchaser IV
Summary: three average 14 year old girls are determined to save their theater from destruction. They are then thrust into the past and are left to worry someone wanting to destroy the Opera Populaire. My first PTO fic please review!
1. The Cerise Theater

I do not own phantom of the opera but i do own my lovely trio VIP

Ch1 The Cerise Theater

It was a sunny breezy spring day in a town called Cerise. Like many other towns around it, it's got good people and nice hotels. Unfortunately since because it's the best vacation spot that's near the lakes, many tourists over crowded the once so peaceful place. This meant more hotels to build. Three girls stood before an abandoned theater, many real estate posters with cheesy looking pictures of business men and women were stuck on the door. Some barely sticking at all and were about to fly off.

Vanessa flipped her highlighted black hair away from her eyes as she stared at the empty Cerise Theater.

"I can't believe this!" Vanessa exclaimed loudly her gray eyes ablaze. "They're gonna tear down our beloved theater!" she put her hands on her hips and looked at her two friends.

A girl with honey brown hair could only sigh and cross her arms over her chest, she was calm like but had an intense look . "Well if it was historical they wouldn't have to tear it down." she ripped the estate agency poster from the door and shredded it, mumbling "Stupid real estates."

"Irma." another girl said with a soft voice, she had reddish hair and seemed quite innocent. "Maybe we could research on it to see if it has some sort of…important fact to it y'know?"

Vanessa the most vivacious one chimed brightly, "That's a great idea Priscilla! Maybe a play, or oh! I know! A special event or something!" She jumped excitedly.

"Well if it's our community play Love you Forever it certainly won't cut it. These real estate agents are hardcore; we'll need something bigger to prevent it from being another hotel." Irma said. She sadly sighed; they were in one serious pickle.

Vanessa Hawthorn, Irma Morgan, and Priscilla Ambers were their names. Or V.I.P was what they called themselves. They were just your average fourteen year olds.

Vanessa was an energetic, loud, and cheerful person who always acted like the bold one, not to mention her over the top athletic skills. She's in 8th grade with Irma and Priscilla. Vanessa has short black hair with bright red highlights and gray eyes that blazed when she was angry. She was into all these bright fashionable clothes, what she wore were a yellow sleeveless shirt, a mauve plaid mini skirt with black legging and black ankle boots.

Irma however was a casual type, she was smartest in class but was a person of a few words, she has superhuman ears that pick up the smallest sounds like satellites, and she has honey brown hair that was tied in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. She is calm and collected but she always carries a piercing glance at times. She wears a pink hoodie with jeans, a not so fancy person with clothes and all that frilly stuff.

Priscilla we could say was a REALLY shy red head, she sometimes find it hard to speak up in class, she's quite pretty like a doll. She can be a bit of a chicken when it comes to really big and scary stuff but all the more a kind person. Even if she is a fourteen year old she was the size of a cute panicky little elementary school princess in middle school wearing a red frilly skirt, with a gothic blouse and sunglasses who you can't resist feeling is a harmless innocent lass.

V.I.P here was on a mission to save their beloved theater from being turned into another hotel and not alone; many school students were participating in an act to save it from oblivion. Either passing out flyers, protests, or giving speeches. No matter what they did the agents still insisted. The only hope is to find a historical significance about it as said before, although there's nothing much to it but just some guy who built it for community plays and activities

Just then Vanessa threw her hands up in the air with frustration and gave a furious complaint, "I don't care if it's historical or not! It's the most important to our community and it brought us together like a one big happy family. Who are they to decide that it's just a worthless building for a bunch of sappy tourists?"

'Chill will you? Talking about how mad we are or how cruel the agents might be won't help anything." Irma told her calmingly, she really didn't want to hear anymore complaints or declarations from Vanessa who tends to have a big mouth about rambling on and on about this or that. It can however get irritating.

Priscilla then said in her shy like voice, "We're gonna have a protest in front of the Theater two days from now. By then we'll have to have as much protesters as we can get. We can think something historical later, we need people to support our cause!'' she finally ended her statement with a bold expression.

Irma and Vanessa lit up from the news, "You could've told us earlier Priscilla!" Vanessa wrapped her arms around her with joy till Priscilla turned blue, Irma felt much relieved too. But just how are they going to get many citizens to participate?

"Um Priss? Are the neighboring townsfolk in on this or what?" Irma asked.

The red head's face beamed, "Yeah! I passed out flyers remember? And everyone in town agreed. If you can get more, then the merrier."

"YESSSS!!!" Vanessa pumped her fist in the air. She grabbed Irma's hands and did a merry jig before the brunette stopped to glance at the sky. Dark clouds rumbled over, at that moment rain descended upon them heavily like stones, "Let's go already." Irma said, "It's raining."

Then all of a sudden an enormous wind blew nearly throwing them off balance, lightning cracked like a thousand crazy whips. Vanessa gave a startled jump as a huge thunderbolt zapped a part of a of the theater's roof . Before the three could even leave a strange sound whispered within the empty building. Vanessa's ears perked up, "What's that sound?" she asked listening more intently. Priscilla could also hear it; it was soft and chime like. The music sounded pretty, just like the ones musical boxes play.

Automatically Irma who instantly felt hypnotized by the tune, felt as if it were gently kissing her lips, unaware she began to hum the sweet melody.

_Masquerade….Masquerade….._

Irma began to sing softly, the words just came to her and she didn't know how or why. The three felt as if the captivating music could go on forever, but it stopped abruptly which broke the spell upon them at last. Blinking their eyes the feeling of bewilderment buzzed about.

Shaking their thoughts away, they tried to piece back each of their own proper mental state. "What just happened?" Irma asked looking at Vanessa and Priscilla. Vanessa shrugged, 'I don't know, it's as if I was under some sort of ….enchantment."

Priscilla nodded her head with a slight blush on her face, the music made her feel somewhat romantic and her heart pounded against her chest. Indeed whatever music that had played each had a different effect on them.

The mystery that enthralled the three young girls made them curious all the more, the power of the music was calling to them. They had the deepest urge for some reason to get into that building, the magnetizing affect strengthened the girl's curiosity even more, which causes them to get in trouble.

One time they wanted to see if the legend of the school ghost was true and set to camp the night out in the school's basement. Priscilla although whimpered holding onto her teddy bear the whole time and onto Irma who seemed unnerved, even by the slightest creepy sound in the corner. Their night didn't last though thanks to a couple of police who were called in to find them.

"Hey guys!' Vanessa whispered to the two in front of the Cerise Theater.

'I'm gonna go check what made that music." she crossed over the KEEP OUT banner and to the entrance. "Vanessa!" Irma chided to her.

"It says KEEP OUT! Besides whatever it is that was playing the music might be some record or music box, and the doors probably bolted shut."

The girl took the handle and pulled. It was open, she smirked at Irma smugly. 'Let's go in," she said. " who knows it could be an Opera Ghost!" she told jokingly. Irma rolled her eyes. She knows about the story of the Phantom of the Opera but there's no chance an opera ghost could haunt _this_ theater. Anyway they had to get out of the rain so why go in?

Priscilla felt a shiver down her spine she was also a curious one but also a bit of a fraidy cat, but was always tempted to embark on a her friend's adventures. "What if we get in trouble and the police might get us like last time?" she whimpered. Vanessa didn't listen as she entered inside. The two followed, Irma felt a twinge of excitement and adventure run through her. Although she hid that well her curiosity got to her. What was that strange music that played before? She had the urge to find out what it was.

The place was pitch dark, Irma pulled out her little flashlight from her back pocket and shined it down the hall. Nothing much looked different, just dusty and messy. The sound of rubber sneakers flapping on the linoleum floor was all they heard. They finally reached the auditorium; the empty seats were filled with cobwebs. The darkness gave them an eerie aura. Priscilla began to nervously glance at her watch. 'Okay can we go now!?" She begged desperately, although it failed much to Vanessa's resistance.

'Not until we-" she stopped short as a soft melody began to play. It was the same as before!

Irma's sensitive ears put themselves to good use, like super sonic satellites she tracked where the sound was emanating from.

With an intense focus she pointed towards the stage, "There! I hear it! It's on stage!"

Vanessa amazingly gave Irma a thumbs up, Priscilla forgot her fear and also became amused by her friend's super ability.

Irma clambered up the stage with her long hair flipping up as she bounded a bit. The sweet music continued more, it's as if it was trying to lead them to it's source.

Irma walked towards the end of the stage Vanessa and Priscilla followed. They stopped to a pair of black curtains; the music seemed to grow louder. With the flick of her wrist she flipped the curtain to reveal a door behind it.

Priscilla mumbled, "I don't remember a door being here," she remembered doing a play back in 6th grade in here, she studied different spots of the stage but was never told of a door, it then flashed in her mind like a light bulb. Could it be a secret passage way?

She tried to turn the knob, but it was locked shut, Vanessa slammed her shoulder into it to see if it could open, unfortunately no. A few seconds later and idea began to click within Prissy's head.

Hey gals, do you think we could do our signature move?" Priscilla asked.

Irma grinned wildly, "The one invented back in 7th grade?"

Vanessa's heart fluttered, they could again put it to use since the day they used it against a bully at school. She nodded in approval, "Yeah, so let's go! Ready? Let's get into position!"

The girls got in their stance, and began to count, "1, 2, and 3….GO! V.I.P SUPER KICK!!" all three gave one mighty kick against the door with their tripled force. Miraculously it flew open ripping itself off it's hinges. The music then ceased at that instant.

All three peered down into the dark corridor; Irma scanned the stairs with her light. Her fingers trembled with eagerness and figured it'd be best to go in without having to stand here the whole time.

Steadily she took a few steps down the stairs searching for a switch. Priscilla, even though she decided to help open the door still felt a bit bad having to sneak in, so she just sucked in her gut to and dealt with it. She walked down he steps nervously as a baby kitten would, not knowing what may lie ahead.

They finally reached the bottom of the stairs; the light brightened the walls and corners.

"Wow! This could be the basement!" Vanessa said quietly, she didn't stray off too far and came to a couple of paintings. One had the picture of a lady on a stage in some sort of white gown, with sparkling green eyes, the rest was too hard to see because of the darkness. She looked at the bottom of the portrait and saw a name, Phillip… something….

"Vanessa!" she gave a bit of startled leap before whirling around, Irma beckoned her to come over. "Look here." she was in front of a small box.

It was placed on top of a large barrel, a monkey was sat dressed in Persian clothing, both its hands held a cymbal. A crank stuck out of the side to turn so it could play.

Pushing back her red hair, Priscilla observed it cautiously. 'Could this be the one?"

'Could be…" mumbled Irma, she took the crank and began to turn it.

That's when it began to play. A sweet melody to their ears that was so familiar and strange. Irma who was caught in a trance as she sang the words from before.

_Masquerade….Masquerade….hide your face so the world may never find you…_

At that instant, the walls started whirl and whirl about like a tornado. An enormous wind blew and encircled them like a hurricane. Everything that was around them faded


	2. Robbery Rescue

Ch2 Robbery Rescue

Madame Giry was in the lobby checking a few letters for her. None at all from the Opera Ghost. Certainly nobody has even heard from him since and a proclamation has been made that he was either gone for good or ready to make a comeback sometime sooner.

Madame Giry at that moment came upon one envelope with a blue seal; she cringed from its sight and tucked it away in her pocket.

She sighed, and felt a little bit sad to not hear from him. "I feel like a really miss that man." she said trailing off to the stairs.

It was two days before the play Romeo and Juliet should start. Everyone was just getting ready or relaxing for the meantime, but she knew she had to prepare herself with her new dress and this was no time for lagging.

Walking her way up the stairs she felt a cold breeze, then it became bigger as the doors of the Opera House flew open. Madame Giry rushed to the doors to close them, but the force of the wind knocked her back. A bright light flashed blinding her, she covered her eyes. No sooner had the strange light appeared it died along with the strong wind. Slowly, slowly she opened her eyes, bedazzled by the strange occurrence she picked herself up to look out the doors. There was nothing out side that looked phenomenal, no. Instead what she saw on the steps of the house were three young girls.

Blinking her eyes Vanessa gave a look around her surroundings and gasped. "What the heck just happened!?" her sharp eyes took one quick glance around. They were outside of Cerise Theater, but not even close to being in Cerise town! She noticed women in big frilly Victorian dresses, horse drawn buggies, and men in dark suits and hats. The citizens were just way too fancy! The question that first popped into everybody's mind was:

Just where in the world are they?

Priscilla did the first thing she could do, she yelped and jumped back in fright, last minute ago she was in the basement, now outside in some place? All she could remember was playing the music box then poof! She was there now she's here. "EEEEEEK!!! She shrieked in surprise, "Vanessa! Irma! What happened!? We're outside! But where outside?" she blubbered in fear shaking Irma's arm who was in a daze-like trance.

"It couldn't be….this place can't be!" she stared at something above their heads.

"It couldn't be what!?" Priscilla started to whimper, quiver and sweat.

Priscilla was of course high strung as you know and often went into panics when something weird or out of the ordinary happens, (exclude the time when a teacher came to school in a bunny suit). These are not the things she doesn't like to be dragged into.

"Guys no….it can't…." Irma began to say. Vanessa raised an eyebrow at Irma, and took hold of the girl shaking her. "Snap out of it Irm! Just what are you trying to say!? Quit acting so shady!" she yelled using her favorite word.

"If you know where we are spit it out!" Vanessa snapped angrier than ever, shaking her harder, still Irma remained in a daze, not even Vanny's slaps couldn't cure.

Priscilla looked around nervously; they were beginning to get stares from people. I mean who wouldn't? there's three oddly dressed girls, one of them slapping another like a maniac and a little kid standing there helpless. A few pointed and laughed.

"I'm awake already! Sheesh! You actually bruised my face with your mannish strength!"

Irma knocked Van's hands away, she was wide awake now.

"Don't call my strength _mannish_!" that word touched a big nerve, "And I wouldn't have to if you weren't acting so damn shady!'

"I was not acting shady! I was mesmerized!"

"Still shady!"

Not another word passed those two's lips as a scream came from across the street. All three heads snapped to the side to see three thugs advancing towards two ladies, one pulled at it and swung her around for her to let go, she wailed loudly, "Help! Help! I'm being robbed!" she and her friend were hoisted high in the air dangling from their bags.

Vanessa looked around for any sign of a person to attend to this sort of matter. Taking a few more glances none at all seemed to have been on the street. All there was were three 8th graders.

Priscilla's green eyes widened, "Oh No! Thieves!" she started to whimper again and turned to Vanessa and Irma, "We've got to help! We gotta do something!" she said pleadingly, still unsure if it was the right thing to do now of all times even in a weird place.

Irma thought of only helping whether it was right or wrong, she nodded at Priss and looked around for something to use. _Dang! First thing I fall into some weird place, now I've got to take action? This is all too fast._ Irma thought to herself unhappily.

A cart that held fruits glowed besides the stairs, an idea clicked in her head. She ran and grabbed one orange; she hurled it as far as she can.

SPLAT! It hit the back of one thug's head squarely. Immediately he stopped what he was doing, and turned around glaring fiendishly at the pink hooded girl. Without further ado he let go of the bag and thought of only one thing:

_To Kill the girl in the pink hood_

He charged towards her like a rampaging bull, Irma stood there like a helpless sheep. Quicker than a rabbit she hopped away before getting smashed in smithereens like the cart.

Oranges flew everywhere along with splinters of wood; Irma sped to Vanessa and Priscilla for safety. Unfortunately she slipped on an orange that rolled on the ground and fell flat on her face.

"YEOWCH!" she cried. The man picked her by the scruff of her neck and lifted her off the ground.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY EH!?" he drawled like a drunk. Irma glared at him intensely, unafraid but still wondering what to do.

"LET'S SEE HOW FUNNY IT IS WHEN I SMASH YOUR HEAD!" he pinned her against the wall he raised his fist to strike her.

Irma waited for the blow.

"HIIIIIIIYAAAAHHH!!!" KA-KRAK! The hand let her go as she slid down the rough wall.

She opened her eyes to see Vanessa holding her round boom-box she had stuffed in her backpack, and the man on the ground out cold..

"SCUMBAGS!" she shouted in her daring voice her eyes blazed icily like a ferocious dragon of winter. The other two thugs looked angrily at Vanessa.

A man with a scar across his face (Thug #1) bellowed, "John!"

The other with a moustache (Thug #2) snarled at her, "You sniveling little brat you'll pay for that!"

Both men rushed for her, Vanessa met them head on with a fox-like grin. Thug #2 bent down to grab her, but Vanessa amazingly jumped and ran up the wall, and did a back flip in midair. She landed on his back and back flipped off him and got behind. She kicked him mightily in the backside of his knee causing him to bent backward some, with all she can swung her boom box behind his head.

KA-KRAK!

The man fell down to the stony ground, dead silent. Vanessa gave a cheer with victory.

"Wow! Vanessa where'd you learn that!? Irma asked astonished.

"From Cheerleading in fifth grade!" she said, but victory wasn't complete yet as fist flew at her.

POW! Vanessa was struck to the temple sending her flying to the wall, she shrieked in pain and the boom box clattered to the side.

Thug #3 clasped his hands around her neck, his grip tightened and tightened. Vanessa choked for air struggling for him to get off. Colors flashed before her eyes.

Priscilla watched in terror as the villain began to strangling her friend, tears streamed down her face frozen in terror.

_Go! _A voice in her head yelled.

_Do something girl! Hurry!_ It yelled even louder. Still she stood, motionless; it took a second for her to get the nerve to jump off the highest part of the stairs and onto the back of the man and chomped on his shoulder. He let out a yell of pain and started beating the red haired girls head; she could feel the blood red as her hair come forth. He swung her around trying to get her off, still she held onto him. With one mighty twist of his wrist he wrenched her off and threw her against another crate of fruits, knocking her unconscious.

"Bloody little cunt!' he spat at her. "Bet you didn't see that!"

"Bet you didn't see this either!" a voice called from behind him.

Irma charged towards him, she leapt to the air and gave a powerful kick to his face. The giant toppled over, Irma might've not been a sport player but her kicks were strong enough to send a colossal hulk down. As for the thug, his mind was spinning like merry-go-round.

The two ladies rushed over to the three girls, "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" the lady in a big hat asked, her brown hair was slightly messed.

"Yeah, I'm, fine" Irma said picking up Vanessa who's head bled a bit, "But she kinda needs some small medical attention."

Vanessa gazed at the woman and her other friend with blonde hair, she carried Priscilla in her arms.

"This one is hurt, we should bring her in." she stroked Priscilla's red locks.

Vanessa asked worriedly, "Will she be alright?" her face filled with deep concern.

"Yes." The blonde lady looked at her with dark eyes, what Vanessa and Irma saw made them gasp in shock.

The one with brown hair looked at them confusingly, "Is something else wrong?"

Vanessa stammered and whispered under her breath two names, "Meg…..Christine?"


	3. We're What?

Ch3 We're what!?

A/N: It's my first fanfic and it's a bit difficult to plan a bunch of stuff out, so please believe me when i say i'm doing the best i can!

Madame Giry watched the whole scene take place in front of the opera, and next thing she knows she was carrying a little girl in her hands bringing her to a room in the dormitory, along with the other two girls within Meg and Christine's care. She did not know whether these girls were brave or foolish enough to have picked a fight and gotten themselves injured. "Everyone, move out of the way someone's in a critical condition!" Madame Giry yelled shooing people away from her. Observers became baffled of the incident concerning about thieves and high kicking Samaritans rescuing a pair of damsels. It wasn't too long until news spread about the trio in the opera house.

A doctor placed Priscilla on the bed wrapping a bandage carefully round her head. Christine dabbed a piece of cloth on Vanessa's temple relieving the wound of its swelling. Gratefully Irma was alright, no cuts or scratches.

A crowd of people gathered in front of the door, all wanted to see the heroes who rescued the ballet mistress's daughter and the Prima Donna, because of course they were _little_ girls who beat a bunch of _BIG _guys which was something they don't hear or see everyday. Meg and Christine ordered to cast the crowd away; the crowd was making a huge noise making it impossible for the patients to heal in peace. Everyone left to their commands leaving the three in solitude.

Priscilla woke up a few minutes later in a shabby room, with three beds and a lamp. It was so plain, only because that room was vacant and unused by anybody for years. Trying to get up she felt a small stab of pain on her head, she noticed a bandage wrapped on her head. Looking up she saw Vanessa sitting on a chair limply with a cold rag to her head, Irma was as cool and composed as ever listening to her iPod.

"Hey Priss, you're finally up." Irma said in her calm voice biting into her sandwich she packed for lunch.

Vanessa jumped out of her seat, "PRISCILLA YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" she beamed in her highest voice and glomped her friend. "OH MY GOSH I WAS SOOOO WORRIED!"

"Chill will you? Just where am I?" she asked.

"In a dormitory in the Opera Populaire." Irma answered. Priscilla blinked at her in confusion, "Opera Populaire? That sounds like the Paris Opera house in The Phantom of the Opera."

Vanessa cracked a bit of a smile, then she grinned more like a maniac. This scared Priscilla, Irma just went on talking, and she obviously grasped right away the situation they were in.

'We _are _inParis_._ Not just that we're in the 18th century,which I was trying to say earlier but couldn't out of amazement. Can't you see? We _time traveled_. This is the most logical thing that could've probably happened to us anyway."

Unfortunately, Priscilla wouldn't agree. Her mind started to act like a racecar when she heard the words 'time travel.' Vanessa's eyes blazed madly as she continued the explanation, "and not just in the past, we're in the story of the Phantom of the Opera!"

That was it, Priscilla threw her covers off and uttered a cry of horror, this was too crazy for her to handle. Her mind spun out of control hit a wall and the wall blew up in flames. She quickly had to put the flames out before she loses it. "Time travel?? The Phantom of the Opera!? IN THE STORY! Has the world gone mad!? IT CAN'T BE!" she yelled angrily at them. Vanessa clamped a hand to the girl's mouth, 'Shush!" she softly scolded.

'Someone else might hear! Or the Phantom!" she let go until her friend calmed down. She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Prissy! Where is your sense of adventure? Remember when we watched the Phantom of the Opera movie at your house?" Priscilla nodded, oh how she loved it, and Christine most of all.

'Remember how we all wished that if we could really meet the Phantom we could somehow help him find happiness and show he's not alone? And all the crazy adventure we could have in the opera house?" Priscilla nodded again.

"This could be our chance." Irma said reassuringly, "Adventure, fun, there's no doubt we're in the movie since we met Madame Giry, Meg, and Christine."

'But how do we get home? We've got to! Who's gonna save our theater?" Priscilla asked tearfully.

Vanessa just lay back in her chair, "No reason to enjoy ourselves, besides characters who time travel always find some unexpected way to go back home."

Irma shrugged at them nonchalantly as she went back to listening to her music, ignoring the air vent next to her that seemed to have heaved a sigh. Unaware a figure within it was listening to their conversation.


	4. Rumors and Stage Crash

Ch4 Rumors and the Stage Crash

A/N Sorry if my first chapters are a little bit sucky, but i'm not giving up! I'm gonna finish what i've started Theres still more stuff to come so please be patient

**Vanessa: hell yeah! oh and review please, this is just the start so you haven't seen nothin yet**

**Priscilla: Y-yes! *shyly hides her face away***

**Irma: .....just stick the story gals, sheesh!**

Raoul power walked excitedly towards the room at the end of the hall. He had to thank the saviors who saved his beloved fiancée. Whoever they are he is at least in debt to them. Christine and Meg followed behind.

"Raoul, maybe we should give them more time to recover, one of them is unconscious.' Christine said in concern. Meg also agreed. "Besides they are nothing like you expect, they are…different."

Raoul didn't care so much about what made them different at the meantime. He just simply wanted to thank the brave heroes. As the three neared the door, they heard the girl's voices energetic and loud.

"We can't let these people know that we know everything about them, they'll think of us as lunatics or freaks! Hey Van are you listening!?"

"I just can't sit this still for two hours, it's boring!"

"Vanny it's only been twenty minutes."

Raoul knocked on the door, it opened to reveal the most brightly dressed girl he had ever seen, and her hair tinged with red. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her fashion! It almost blinded him really. Walking in he noticed to see Priscilla gazing at him innocently, she looked so small, and Irma who relaxed on a chair, was she wearing trousers?

Raoul felt taken aback, Meg was right. They were nothing like he imagined, he was thinking for boys to have done the job, and these little girls did? Moreover, their outfits are truly appalling and sacrilegious! Anyway, what the heck, these girls saved his fiancée. Raoul was the least judgmental person in the world when it came to clothing, and what they wore did not matter to their heroic rescue.

"Good day ladies, Thank you so much for rescuing my fiancée. I am humbly in your debt, if there is anything at all even if it is to have a place to stay I would grant it so." He finished warmly giving him an angelic glow. Vanessa took his hand eagerly her eyes glittered with merriment as she grinned. Unbelievably she hid the fact she has been sort of a Raoul fan. "Y-your welcome, Raoul! I would rescue Christine any day! I'm Vanessa!" she smiled, but then thought _fiancée? You mean they are still not married after all this time._

Irma felt her heart skip a beat as she approached Christine and Raoul, but bravely she spoke up, "I'm Irma pleased to meet you." She felt a tingle down her neck and tried to retain her enthusiasm.

"Who is the little Princess?" Meg asked going to Priscilla who shyly looked to the ground. Priscilla tried to summon up her courage to speak, "It's… It's...Priscilla." Meg couldn't help but giggle at her cuteness. She just wanted to take her into her arms and keep her forever!

Irma raised her hand, "Monsieur if we may can we please stay here for the while till we can manage to get ourselves home?"

The Vicomte cocked his head to the side, "You mean you're travelers? You three seem so young to be going out by yourselves."

"It's complicated."

The Vicomte just nodded his head, "Okay then it's settled." As Christine and Meg heard this they gave, a squeal of delight as they took the girls in their arms twirling them around, they had three cute girls all to themselves.

"We first have to get you out of those clothes though." Christine said to Vanessa. This caught her attention. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Meg tugged at her short skirt and at Irma's pants, "It'll be kind of strange for you to walk in these around the opera."

Van, Irma, and Priss gulped. They knew what that meant.

******

"UWAAAGH!" Vanessa howled as she made her way up the stairs in her new gown. "This thing is so heavy!" she pulled up her skirt irritably.

"And the corset is so tight! I'm not fat enough to wear this. They'll be more deaths of suffocation by corsets than Punjab lassos!" Irma huffed tottering away.

Priscilla who was in no need of corsets or big frilly gowns hobbled slightly, "It doesn't feel that bad." She said. Van gave a jealous pout at her.

"Only cuz your physique is that of a baby." Van told matter-of-factly. She was right though, she was petite like a small child.

V.I.P decided to explore the stage first to see what play that is going to happen, hopes of probably seeing what accident will occur caused by the phantom himself.

Van chose to explore up above the stage, several stagehands pulled ropes and set backdrop down. A few men whispered amongst themselves. First thing, Van heard was Christine and Meg's hero. She rolled her eyes, "Is that what people are gonna call me from now on?" she muttered.

Questions filled her head about the phantom. Like is he still around, or even if Don Juan had happened.

Crossing over to a man who held a rope, she asked timidly. "Um sir…what play are they going to do?"

The man flashed her smile. 'It's Romeo and Juliet, are you one of the little Mademoiselles that saved our Prima Donna and Ballerina?" Van nodded. Sucking in her breath, she decided to ask on of her questions anyway.

"Hey um…is the phantom of the opera still around?" as soon as she asked that, the man stopped to look at her with fear in his eyes. "Sssh! He could hear us." He whispered. "Even if we have never heard from him in nine months after the Don Juan, we still should be careful since we don't know if he's really gone or waiting."

Van sighed; he's either missing or gone for good. Boy would she have enjoyed meeting him.

"Besides, "the man continued. "The Phantom is least of our worries now we have a new threat."

This caught her attention, 'New threat? What?" she tried not to sound too nosy.

"Someone is trying to shut the opera house down for good, yesterday we received a letter from a mysterious person saying that if we don't give up the business terrible things are going to happen! We have been receiving letters like that for two months now. "

She gasped, "Is it true?" The man only shrugged. "It could be. The only thing keeping us from closing permanently is our star Miss Daae, her patron of a fiancée, and the undying devotion of the customers of the opera. The managers thought the warning was a joke. Who knows? It's probably real."

_Who would want to do that? _Vanny said in her mind heatedly. _I cannot believe they would actually think of a thing!_ _Irma and Priss gotta hear this._

"Thanks Monsieur!" Van turned to run down the stairs of the catwalk. She had to tell her friends this.

Irma stood at the back of the stage listening to her iPod, watching everyone go by moving props. She hummed the song playing by Maroon5.

_Now that as summer fades I let, you slip away,_

_You say that I'm not your type but I can make you sway._

She took off her ear buds. Boy was that song getting old. She needed to save the iPod energy. Taking a candy from her pocket, she fumbled to unwrap it, but it fell to the floor. "Rats" she went behind the box to pick it up.

"Monsieur Andre, this is unspeakable!" Irma's ears picked up Firmin's voice from over the other side. "Who had the gall to actually send this letter demanding we shut down the opera!? It's the pride and joy of Paris!"

Irma hid herself behind the boxes listening to the two talking. "Monsieur Firmin this should be someone who's a rival. It's possible, check the note."

"We have lots! We're more famous than any operas in America or in England, or any other places with operas! But not haunted by the infamous Opera Ghost!" Firmin said to him aloud.

_Who wants the opera to shut down? _

Irma listened more intently. She watched them as she saw Firmin hand Andre an envelope with a blue seal.

Priscilla was with a group of ballerinas who asked her to dance with them. The movements were not hard since she practiced ballet at age ten.

"Hey I heard someone is trying to close Opera Populaire." A girl whispered. Priscilla's mind swerved to the news.

'Yeah I heard too, too bad Christine is super popular that the people will never want the opera to go bust."

"Ladies!" Madame Giry scolded. 'More dancing less talking!" the girls snapped back to concentration. Van swooped by Irma whom she found behind the boxes and tugged at her, "Irma I need to tell you something." Her tone sounded urgent. "Listen I just heard that someone wants-". She did not finish as a dark shadow loomed above them.

Christine walked up the stage ready to practice; all the dancers went out of their way to give her space. She caught a small glimpse of Priscilla and waved at her. She shyly shifted her eyes to the ground again. _She's waving at me. My hero is waving at me! _Her face turned red as her hair and waved back. Christine cleared her throat and opened her mouth to sing.

_Think of me_

_Think of me fondly when we've said good-bye_

_Remember me once in a while _

_Please promise me you'll try_

_When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free……._

Monsieur Andre stood above Irma and Vanessa glaring at them. "Just what in the world do you think you're doing there!? This isn't a hang out spot!" he told them sharply.

"Sorry sir" both said at once dashing away to the stage, just in time to hear Christine singing. They stopped by behind Meg who was transfixed as if under enchantment, both girls looked ahead at Christine on stage with a hue of light showering upon her, the image of an angel.

_If you ever find a moment_

_Spare a thought for me!_

Everyone on the stage was as quiet as can be, fascination washed over them as the seraphic singer engaged the people in a spellbound by supernatural music. Vanessa nearly swooned over by Christine's voice, the affect was too ecstatic, she gave one glimpse at her friend to see if she was enjoying it too, but instead she was gaping at something from up above.

Irma stared up at the walkway over the stage; her focus was on something else. "I hear something."

Van gave her a questioning expression, "What?"

Unknown to little Vanessa Irma heard on top of Christine's voice a sound coming from high up. _Click clack click clack. Wap, wap, wap _"Do my ears deceive me?" she asked. Vanessa did not answer, she did not know whether her friend's ears worked properly or she is just crazy. Christine was singing loud to drown any distracting noise.

"Irma I don't really think that Hey!" she watched as her friend sprinted towards Christine.

"Little girl what're you doing!" someone shouted, Irma did not answer as she grabbed Christine's arm and pulled her back. Then came a loud crash and dust filled the air, she waved her hands to fan off the dust. When it cleared, a sandbag lay where she once stood.

People gave cries and shouts of "the ghost!" Christine gasped, has the phantom made a comeback?

It was not over yet as a large clatter sounded, and the backdrop tumbled down towards the ballerinas, they shrieked and moved out of the way. Priscilla was not fast enough, she froze on spot.

"Watch out!" someone called and tackled her. Priscilla and the stranger rolled away from where the backdrop landed.

More panicked shouts, screams, and shrieks filled the area. Priscilla groaned to look up at her rescuer. "Are you hurt miss?" a boy asked. That instant Priscilla was in wonderland

Priscilla's green eyes locked with dark blue ones. "Y-you save me!" she managed to say.

"Well, indeed I did!" he said sheepishly at her. Priscilla just kept on staring at the boy, he had blonde hair with a newspaper boy cap on his head, he seemed to be a year older and 2 feet taller than her. His face had the most playful expression. He gave her a smile dusting off her dress. "You should've reacted more quickly."

Priscilla's heart pounded, she simply could not keep her eyes off him! She noticed his strong arms, his dazzling eyes and smile, oh that smile…. It gave him an adorable aura, before her was a knight in shining armor tall and bold. "Priscilla!" Christine and Raoul came running up to her with Vanessa and Irma. "You're okay!" Van said in relief. Raoul looked at the backdrop then at the boy. "Its okay I took care of the rescue!' he cheerfully saluted.

"Thank you….erm…your name?"

"My name is Dan! Short for Daniel!" he spoke livingly. He helped Priscilla up. "And yours Mademoiselle?"

Priscilla's face burned, "It's uh….uh…uh…um, P-P-Priscilla Ambers!" she finished firmly.

She let out a whoosh of air, why was it so hard for her to talk without stuttering?

Out of the corner of Vanessa's eye, she saw what looked like blue paint upon the backdrop. With Irma's help, she rolled it out. "Look at this!' she said. The stage crew gathered over, and their eyes went wide as saucers. In blue paint, a message scrawled upon it.

**GIVE THE OPERA HOUSE UP! ****YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED!**


	5. Where's the opera ghost?

Ch5 Where's the Phantom?

**_A/N: _I only have a few minutes to upload and edit a chapter during school lunch, because of the short time i don"t have alot of time to edit too much. I re-read stuff for grammatical errors and i only have little help with stuff like that. Please keep on reading though.**

Two lines, one message. Christine put a hand to her mouth in horror. Raoul glowered at the message. "What's the meaning of this?" he sharply demanded. Andre and Firmin walked up to the vicomte with faces both sad and frightened.

"So it was true!" Andre exclaimed.

Raoul looked confused, 'What was?" he asked. Firmin handed him a letter with a blue seal. Irma recognized it as the same one Firmin gave Andre earlier. Raoul opened and read aloud.

_Dear Messieurs Firmin and Andre,_

_I have seen your bloody opera house and heard many things about your bloody opera ghost .You think you're all that don't you? Bet you're still in your damn office taking orders from some imaginary phantom telling you how to run a business filled with his ridiculous forms of art. All of you should burn in hell along with that shrieking prima donna siren of yours! It's about time someone took you down, you're a place that's got everything and anything and preventing other operas from fully succeeding in fame. I've seen more art in yards filled with garbage than your building fit for howling wolves. I warn you, if you value your lives heed my command of running that crappy opera out of business or consequences will befall you!_

_- RD_

Raoul shook in anger crumpling the paper in his hand, how dare he talk about the opera like that! Unbelievably he also had the audacity to insult Christine! That just crossed the line. He gritted his teeth, oh how he wished he could just plunge his sword into that person's throat!

"Raoul, calm down we'll get to the bottom of this." Christine told him softly. Meg looked at the letter. "This opera house is the only place some of us have left. Our lives will be ruined if we let this place go." She shuddered with the thought; this was her home after all.

The crowd went into a series of whisper, what are they to do? Most of them had families to feed, and most relied their lives on the arts. Andre waved his hands to get the people's attention. "Don't worry; no matter how much he threatens us I'm sure we'll find a way to keep this place still standing tall."

Firmin also added, "Yes! Talk is cheap. He doesn't have the nerve to actually cause us harm."

"Doesn't have the nerve!?" a single man emerged from the crowd shaking a finger at the managers.

"Whoever _he_ is, he crashed a backdrop and a sandbag almost hurting poor miss Daae and the ballerinas! How can you say he doesn't have the nerve to cause harm!?" All the workers gave a yell in agreement. Both managers tried to think of something to say.

"And when we received letters telling us if we don't follow certain, somebody _did _get killed!' the crowd yelled again.

"People, People, please!" assured Raoul. "We can't play into the enemy's hands like this, this is what he wants, to intimidate us!' they didn't listen as they shouted angrily with their complaints.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!!"

A huge thundering voice silenced them all. Not one sound made among them.

All turned to look at Vanessa glaring at them with her cold burning gray eyes. "Raoul is right!" she loudly declared. "We gotta show this RD that no matter what he does, no matter what he says we've got to stay calm and keep going! We could fight back even if he is serious! If this place is indeed of any importance to us, we'll fight anybody who dares to terrorize it!"

The assembly exchanged glances in awe, some of their eyes sparked with fiery passion recalling their love for the opera.

Raoul smiled at Vanessa's empowering speech, though felt a bit of jealousy since the girl kinda upstaged him. At least she got the crowd to calm down.

Priscilla gave the Van thumbs up, V.I.P knew exactly how it felt for someone to try and take away theater they loved, they could actually relate to the people's dilemma.

Irma eyed the letter that Raoul dropped to the ground and slipped it into her pocket.

Priscilla turned her head from side to side, wondering where in the world did her knight in shining armor went.

****

Irma paced the room repeatedly, musing over what had happened. Certainly, there must be a specific person who would want the opera closed forever.

"Irma could you stop pacing like that you're making me dizzy." Vanessa whined from the bed.

"Besides it nighttime let's get sleep."

"Oh come on Van, you don't sleep until like eleven. It's only eight," she replied pacing again. "Besides, the name RD strikes me. What do you think the initials could stand for?"

Van thought for a moment, "Really…Dumb!?" she fell over giggling. "Hey Priss, that was real funny huh?"

Priscilla didn't listen; she hummed while writing on piece of binder paper she got from her backpack. 'Hey Priscilla! Yoo-hoo! What's that?" she peeked over her shoulder as she dreamily wrote down something. That's when Vanessa saw a name written repeatedly.

Daniel, Daniel, Daniel.

"A-HA!" Vanessa shouted as if she figured something out. Priscilla flinched and her face burned bright red. "You're in love!" Vanessa squealed. "No I'm not!" Priscilla shot back, though her face gave way.

"Sure you're not! The blush, the name written repeatedly says it so!" Vanessa grinned insanely, her face frozen like that in front of Priscilla; seconds ticked away, she finally gave in. "Okay! Okay! He's the one that saved me earlier! I want to see him again….Dan." she sighed dreamily. Van snorted in response. Little Prissy is all growing up!

"Ahem!" Irma tapped her foot. "Excuse me! There's an opera in peril!" Irma reminded. "Anyway if the opera were in deep trouble like this, why isn't the Phantom around to help out? I mean this is his home! And he's letting some RD get away for insulting it too!"

Vanessa rubbed her chin, "Well, it could be he's not around because Christine didn't like him, so he couldn't stand the heartbreak and left home, or just having a break before his big comeback. Dang I wanted to see his hotness a little sooner too."

"Woo-hoo, hooray for Miss phantom phan." Irma said sarcastically. Vanessa twiddled her fingers innocently. "Some Phantom of the Opera he is. I thought we could count on him." Van lifted her boom box and placed a disc in, soft music started to play. The sound of piano playing relaxed her as she slouched on bed.

_I tried to hide the pain the day you left me_

_Feeling of loneliness clouded my heart, turning teardrops into rain_

_Somehow, somewhere, another will take my hand_

_Leading me from solitude, to a new place and new land_

Irma sighed as she thought of Erik; does he have hope for someone to love him? _He doesn't have to be alone, I wish he could somehow just learn to reach out and others reach out to him _She thought wishfully. Before she could sink down in comfort in her chair a deep sigh was heaved. Dang, can Van sigh loud, wait. Vanessa never sighs like that! Her ears picked up where the sound came from, she turned to face the vent at her side.


	6. Opening Night: Kidnapped!

Ch6 Opening Night, Kidnapped!

**A/N: Hey everyone! Erik will appear in later chapters (sorry Erik fangirls!) and take on a different role, I'm just revolving around my girls first. The lyrics here are my own, I don't know any lyrics from the Romeo and Juliet play so please bear with me. For any of you readers out there please keep on reading and cheer me on! Spectacular or not I'm gonna finish this story no matter what! **

Yesterday the threatening letter and accident had everyone rattled. They tried to smooth away their dread, and the workers of the opera house felt it was the right thing to do to get on with the play….at least. Would the perpetrator dare try again?

Firmin walked up to the stage with a man in dark suit, white hair, with blue eyes like ice, he had a small potbelly, and was taller than Firmin himself.

He stood up straight like a proud nobleman with an unwavering but jolly gaze as his eyes fell upon all the performers practicing. His face glittered at the sight of dancing girls.

"Attention! Attention!" said Firmin clapping his hands. All turned to look at him with his new companion. Firmin cleared his throat. "Good day everyone! Here I'd like to introduce you a friend of mine Monsieur….."

"Albert." The man finished in his deep voice like a commander. "Call me Albert in front of them."

Firmin scratched his head and shrugged, "Okay, Monsieur Albert is a friend of mine from a company in England. He'll be joining us for the play of Romeo and Juliet tonight." All clapped for his presence. Firmin then leaned to Albert whispering, 'This'll be like good times eh?"

"Indeed Firmin," he agreed happily. "I have no doubt that your opera is in good hands and this will be one heckuva show! Just like the ones we used to see." His voice then lowered to a whisper. "And by the way, I've heard rumors that there is an opera ghost roaming around, is it true? A servant of mine came here before and returned with stories about it and the Don Juan accident. " His eyes shined enthusiastically.

Firmin gulped and sweated, was he to tell the truth or not? Certainly yes, the infamous ghost did make this opera more popular with his haunts, but because of the murders O.G made it's possible that he'd have soiled the name of what was suppose to be a _normal _opera house!

"If there was, it would make the opera house more interesting. People from all over Europe will pay big money to be in an opera filled with obscure legends it's more fun that way!"

The manager was dumbstruck! "Well, um….you see…." Firmin stammered, but before he could answer, a loud cry came from the stage, "Irma!" Meg yelled in horror. Irma was on all toes and was reeling at the edge nearly about to fall. Meg rushed to her rescue but was too late; she lost her balance and headed straight for the orchestra pit below.

Just before she could, a pair of strong arms grabbed her and placed her back safely on stage.

"There you go!" Albert said patting the brunette on the head. "You better watch where you're going!"

Meg patted Irma on the back she tried to do several spins on her toes, but got dizzy and sent her spiraling out of control. Ballet was definitely out of her league.

"Next time, please be careful!" Meg told Irma who just shrugged and nodded. She _had_ to be the dancing chorus girl, dancing was her least favorite and greatest weakness.

Meg turned politely to Albert bowing to him, "Thank you Monsieur Albert!" she thanked.

Albert gave a merry laugh. He was a man of sixty but was still strong as an ox. He was very coordinated in sports, too bad we cannot say the same for Irma's dancing.

****

It was opening night for Romeo and Juliet, the opera house swarmed with tons of people overflowing the lobby like a great flood. The wonderful Christine Daae was going to send people again into a world of dreams and magic with her song. Fans flock and grow crazy ever since they heard her sing, she even acquired fan boys.

Christine sat in her dressing room brushing her hair, she looked longingly into the tall mirror hoping her angel would at least come and wish her luck. It was only a few minutes until she was up and ready. _Ah Angel,_ she thought sadly._ Where are you? Are you gone forever?_

Where did he go? Did he hate her now after she chose Raoul? He was furious with her, but to _hate _her? Christine's eyes welled with tears as she sang.

_You were my one companion_

_An angel that held my hand_

_In loneliness, you heard me _

_Stood by and guided me_

_Where have you gone my friend?_

A tear fell down her face. She truly cared about Erik. Even if she chose Raoul she could never abandon him, he was a father, a friend. Then it came. A brushed whisper of a name, Christine's head snapped to the mirror.

_Christine…..Christine…._

"Angel?" her name was said again only louder. 'Christine!" Then a knock on the door.

This time it was Priscilla who called, she opened to let the girl in, timidly she walked in holding a rose.

"For you!" she said forcefully, a small blush spread across her face. Christine's eyes brightened, "thank you.' She said warmly her cheeks turning rosy pink. "What brings you here? I thought you were with Raoul."

Priscilla looked at the mirror then at Christine; Christine could tell she was feeling a bit anxious. "Um well, I felt that something might've happened to you and you'd disappear before your act."

Christine let out a chuckle, "Me before an act? Nonsense, there's nothing to worry about, I'd be crazy to do that." Priscilla gulped before saying anything else.

"Well, the Phantom…he's still around isn't he? Aren't you afraid?" she asked, hoping the Phantom wasn't around to hear them. Christine didn't seem a bit scared at all, she replied calmly "No, because I have three brave girls watching over me, so there's no reason to be."

Priscilla didn't feel that the word 'brave' suited her. Irma was the one that rescued Christine onstage, but what made up for her bravery was at least her fan intuition. That's where she comes in and senses danger about around her heroes.

"Um…do you think of him as someone bad?"

Christine shook her head, "No. Just a hurt misunderstood person, he's all alone."

Priscilla tried to keep the conversation going discreetly trying to know more about Christine's feelings and thoughts towards the phantom. She didn't want to let her know that she knew the things that went on about her and that guy.

"If he was indeed as you say, how would you make him not be alone?"

She responded melancholically, "That's a very difficult thing, that man probably detests me now for being with somebody else since I was once his…one companion." she could not bring out that she was his only love, feeling that she shouldn't tell everything about herself to a stranger. Even if people did know about the whole Daae Phantom scandal that happened.

If such a thing was possible I would want him to live with me and Raoul in a house where we could all be happy, no grudges held and probably he could find someone worthy to him above with us."

To Priscilla, Christine was like a child now with a very childish dream of where everyone can be happy and be living together in peace. It was platonic yet sweet. It could never happen anyway.

_Geez. I wonder how it would be if Raoul and Erik were under the same roof._

The gal shuddered with the image of Raoul and Erik fighting in her head. All hell breaking loose, furniture breaking, hellfire here and there, it will be like the War of the Worlds! This is a one good example why ex-lovers and their new lovers should _never_ stay next to eachother. All jealousy and hate go nuclear.

A knock came on the door, Priscilla opened it, what she saw made her gasp, and wobbly legged. Her eyes went dead blind.

"Good day Mademoiselle Priscilla!" Dan cheerfully greeted holding a bouquet of roses. "These are for you!" he handed them to Priscilla who was in la-la land. Weakly she took hold of them, unable to speak and look into his beautiful eyes.

"Mademoiselle Priscilla I shall always be there to rescue you, for I have fallen in love!"

Priscilla felt shock throughout her body! All paralyzed as the words of some handsome knight went right through her heart. He bowed down and ran down the hall, leaving her speechless. Christine gave a squeal, "My you have an admirer!" she exclaimed cupping her face, she was unable to keep her whole self from screaming out nothing but _cute._

"And you have three minutes left." Someone said. Meg stood at the door in her ballerina outfit.

"Christine! Get ready you're nearly up!" Meg told her. Christine made an abrupt jump to her feet and ran past Priscilla whose jaw was hanging wide open. Meg snapped her fingers at Priscilla to wake up, "Priscilla! Hey! C'mon don't hang around the show's about to start." She popped Prissy's jaw back in and went away. Obediently Priscilla staggered down the hall like a zombie.

_Damnit!_

Priscilla's ears perked as her head whirled around to look back in the room; she could've sworn she heard somebody. Her gaze fell suspiciously at the mirror. She cracked a smile.

At box three Raoul, Vanessa, and Irma were there waiting for Christine to show up on stage. They could hardly wait!

"Wow! This is the first time for me to actually see Christine live!' Vanessa said to Irma excitedly. Irma tried to keep a straight face and nodded, "Me too." But inside she was screaming. To tell the truth she was a die hard Christine and Erik fan. She suddenly switched the subject.

'Wait…where's Priscilla?" she asked Raoul sitting by her. Raoul said, "I remember her saying she had to go see Christine, she said she felt something going on about her, whatever that really meant."

Vanessa and Irma both said, "Fan intuition." At that moment, Priscilla bounded inside the box. "What I miss?  
"Nothing really, the show's about to start." Irma pointed to the stage.

The lights all then lit up the stage as the curtain opened to reveal Christine, she wore a frilly gown and on her hair was Priscilla's rose she had given, staring out into one of the boxes she saw Priscilla, she flashed her a smile and blew her a quick kiss, the theater people didn't seem to notice. Shyly Priscilla lowered her head to hide her blush. Irma and Vanessa detected it.

All the theater people then became silent, the music took over as Christine became it's medium. With one note, she had everyone hanging on a thread.

_Ah! Lips of an angel divine_

_I am your, I am yours, I am yours_

_Take my hand and say that thou is mine_

_Say that we'll be with each other forever!_

_For minute we shared, our eyes met_

_Fate it was that we fall in love_

_May the angels envy from above!_

She sang her heart out, and as always washed the crowd with a wave of emotions drawing their hearts to a brink of rapturous explosion. Each time she glanced out at the balcony Raoul was in, but twice to box five where Erik may or may not be in. However, she tried her best not to be distracted in mid-song and focus hard on the people. She did not want to mess up.

Priscilla was in total enchantment sitting half beguiled in the box three. The supernatural wonderment fascinated all three girls including Raoul. Priscilla smiled at Christine oh how she envied her, she was talented, beautiful, has a nice man, and brave enough to be onstage alone singing so magnificently. She was everything she was not, she sighed to herself sadly. A sudden knot in her stomach soon broke her stream of thought.

With instinct her eyes averted to Christine to Box five, her stomach tightened and she grimaced from the pain, her eyes focused back on Christine again. Deep down she felt something wasn't right. A sense of dread crossed her mind. Christine was on the final verse.

_So say once more that you love me_

_Cupid tell me this I feel is true--_

Before Christine could finish a huge explosion of smoke surrounded the stage, Raoul reacted instantly, "Christine!" he shouted, several people from the crowd shrieked in surprise. Suddenly someone dressed in dark black cloak emerged from the smoke and jumped at her, she screamed as the man took hold of her waist, she kicked and screamed like crazy punching and hitting the attacker's back.

"Shoot!" Vanessa screamed, she leapt onto action and raced down stairs jumping the steps, her feet pounding against the carpets. _Crap! _She screamed at herself, _I have to hurry, Christy's in trouble!_ Because of her athleticism of a star racer, she made it to the back of the stage no more than forty seconds. Priscilla and Irma weren't as fast followed up behind, "Wait!" they cried in desperation, they needed to help too. They were only just five feet away from her.

Vanessa tore through the curtains like an assassin and made a dive towards the two people. Before she could make contact with them, the man made a twirl and within a spit second vanished in a puff of blue smoke. Vanessa landed on the pavement with a thud, wisps of smoke still swept around.

'Christine!" she yelled in fright, "Christine!" she felt around in the ground for any signs of trapdoors that have opened, and she fanned the smoke away. The two were nowhere in sight.

The managers gasped, Firmin and Andre decided to close the curtains on the stage leaving all the audience in distress.

"No!...No!" Andre cried in horror, "No! The Phantom has returned!" the crew members were in shock, gasps and cries grew among them as they stared at the spot where Christine was and where Vanessa is now.

Raoul ran past the crowd heaving out of breath and fear. His beloved Christine was gone…_again!_

"No! Christine! Christine!" he sank to the floor sobbing where Vanessa knelt.

"Vanessa!" he cried shaking the girl by the arms, "tell me, was the man wearing a half mask? Was he?" he asked in distraught. She said nothing; she just silently gazed at him with tearful stormy eyes.

"Vanessa!" Raoul said again. "The Phantom did it I know he did! Tell me Vanessa it was the phantom yes!? Vanessa did you catch a glimpse of the man's face at all!?"

Monsieur Albert took the Vicomte by the shoulder and shook his head forlornly, "Don't force her to answer." He said.

Meg cupped her face in despair; Firmin was also, "This is hopeless! What are we to tell the crowd!? We can't tell them our Prima Donna was abducted…again!"

"Calm down Firmin, let's assess this and just tell everyone to go home." Albert explained.

"Go Home!?" Andre exclaimed in disbelief. Irma then stepped into the assessment cool as always, "This is the final act yes? Then tell everyone to go home. Tell them it's just part of the act."

Andre who was trying to calm down his nerves agreed with her suggestion, "But…the phantom?"

Irma's eyes blazed calmly at the manager, "We'll deal with him later, right now we've got to get the audience out of here so there won't be any rumor spreading of Christine getting kidnapped or they'll freak out."

Managers acted a bit hesitant, "Very well." Andre decided. He lifted the curtain and went outside to face the crowd.

"Excuse me ladies and gentle men….."

)---))))-----

"Wow Irma, you know how to stay calm under pressure." Priscilla said behind the curtain.

Vanessa got up to look over at Raoul talking to Madame Giry; she motioned her friends to come closer. She lowered her voice whispering to them, "Did you guys get that feeling before Christine got kidnapped?"

Priscilla's eyes sparked up, "Yes! You felt that too!?" Vanessa nodded, "Yes, fan intuition, remember? Yours was probably the strongest," she added to her.

Irma got a dark look upon her face, "Vanessa did you see the man's face?" she asked. Vanessa's eyes turned fiery. "No, but that feeling I had about the person was…..well I can't explain it. The person that took Christine is probably Erik, that's my primary suspect out of all people here."

That fact was hard to disagree with after all.

"We're all…. -GASP!" Irma gave a slight gasped as her face paled, she turned her eyes above the stage to the catwalks were, two of the others looked up too, to see a familiar sight.

A man in a dark cape blended well with the shadows, what stood out was the glistening half mask like the moon in the night. Within a flash of his cape, he disappeared back into the darkness.

"Erik!"


	7. Ch7 We've got a mystery!

Ch6 We've got a mystery!

**A/N: Hi everyone! sorry about the long update, I'm busy trying to appease to everyone's appetite for this, there's so much thinking for this story and alot of adding and deleting plots. Anyway I'm open up for suggestions, please please read and review! I'm doing the best I can and hanging in there**

At the shout of Erik's name, Madame Giry and Raoul yanked their heads to the girls, both their eyes showing intense suspicion. "What did you say?" Madame Giry said in her strict tone. All three gulped trying to find an excuse.

"Well…um," Irma tried to keep herself cool and composed as possible, 'Um, Erik is a detective we read about, and whenever we want to solve a mystery, we shout his name. A phrase we use." She said nonchalantly.

Raoul leered at them, "You girls stay out of this, there's no mystery since I know the opera ghost had done it. I'm coming in his place with a gun and shoot and shoot until he's dead!"

Priscilla gasped her eyes filled with panic, 'No! You can't! What if Er- I mean the Phantom didn't do it?" she protested defensively, "we can't always blame it on him you know!?" she grabbed Raoul's arm squeezing it with unknown strength; Raoul could only gape at her abrasive touch.

"Why are you getting so defensive Priscilla!?" he asked in disbelief at her. "If he didn't do it then, who did? That smoke and disappearing trick is the ghost's tricks isn't it? He's a magician, right Madame Giry?"

Madame Giry responded, "That's true, he is one, and he's the only one with intent to take her like this."

Irma came back with a rebuttal, "What about the mysterious person who threatens to have our opera closed? Could he be the one behind this too?"

Madame Giry and Raoul thought it over a little bit, "That could be possible." Madame Giry replied. Meg then suddenly came trotting over.

'Maman, the managers decided to get the police to search the phantom's lair!" she warned.

"No! Just call in the detective, maybe _he _couldn't have done it this time. Go tell them."

Meg obeyed and hurried off, Vanessa piped up, "Can we help too?"

"NO!!" Raoul and Madame Giry shouted in unison and carried on in another conversation. Vanessa pouted in disappointment. She wanted to be part of it too.

Priscilla didn't really have anything much to say, but the fact a person she mostly looked up to was taken by some creep made her sad and very angry. Her eyes cast down at the floor and saw the rose that Christine wore in her hair. Bending down to pick it up, her fingers burned as her fingers clasped around and tightened into a fist. Her eyes sparked into burning emeralds and looked up the stage.

*****

Tuesday quickly came as the bright morning sun shone throughout Paris. The hardworking people got themselves ready to prepare for a new day.

A servant named Joli was cleaning the steps of the opera house. She swept the steps with her old yet useful broom fast and finely leaving it all sparkly white.

"There! Now there's what you call some fine steps! Now off to go-" *SPLAT!*

"Hey!" she yelled as a tomato hit one of the steps by her feet. "I just cleaned that!" she turned to see a man in a long black trench coat with several tomatoes in his arms. He took one and hurled it at Joli. It landed squarely at her stomach; he threw another this time it went on her hair. He began a barrage of tomatoes, the woman screaming and cursing at the same time until he was down to his last ammo.

"You sick scum!" she lifted her broom ready to strike the attacker, leaping off each step and jumped ready to hit with broom high above the head. The man just looks at her still and calm, his hand in his sleeves.

Before anyone could make a move, for two seconds it was as if time had frozen still. It was at instant another man in a beige coat jumped out of nowhere tackling the attacker onto the ground, time unfroze and the woman landed just inches away from the two startled.

The stranger tried to lock the man's arms behind him, but one of the man's arms caught free and elbowed him in the face causing the stranger to fall over, the man in black scrambled away making a run for it, as he did he was sworn to have said "Curse that damn opera house for good!". The stranger could only cup his nose as it bled.

Joli tended to the man bringing him a hanky, the man gratefully took it. "Madame thank you, when I saw that man assault you like that, I knew I had to come to save you! Attacking, using a vegetable? Isn't that immature of someone to do? I swear it could've been worse!"

The lady rolled her eyes, "Just shut up and compress your nose, and tomatoes are fruits not vegetables, who are you by the way?"

The man looked up with dark blue eyes, "Me? I'm the detective, Detective Samuel Walter! There was a call to investigate the opera house. Who was that man anyway?"

The lady shrugged, "His name is Robert Dominic, I don't know why but he always comes here trashing the front since. It's time we must arrest him."

Samuel just mused a bit, whispering the name Robert Dominic. That name struck him odd.

Samuel quickly shook off his klutzy display; he dusted off himself readying to make first impression before entering the opera house. He met with ballet mistress Madame Giry, the managers, Monsieur Albert, and Raoul nonetheless who weepily explained to him about the incident. Sure enough, he took note of every detail while trying to maintain a serious wise look, not trying to gulp or fidget agitatedly about the opera ghost and the mysterious attacker. Truth is he was kinda getting worried if he could solve this.

"We can't risk anybody else in danger! My daughter, this business, everyone is in jeopardy!" Giry cried almost hysterically.

Raoul put on his macho heroic visage, "My fiancée is probably being tortured, we're counting on you to get her back!" he extended a finger to the detectives chest.

Andre waved his hands about, "Not to mention the person trying to ruin the opera! Accidents, threatening letters!? This is more than just a kidnapping case! Without our star, we'll have no show, and no show, no patrons! Then there's no money! Then there's no opera! "

Monsieur Albert just patted him on the back, "We can get another person to play lead role, that's just least of our worries."

Samuel took out his pad and pen and jotted down the facts, "Till then I want everyone to hold off any shows, it seems that any play you try to set up will get wrecked. I know the phantom can't do that since his main concern is to keep the opera up and going so scratch him. I've got a real mystery here."

"Did somebody say mystery!?" all the authorities jumped one foot from the ground as the female trio bolted from behind them and in front of the detective.

Vanessa kindly stuck her hand out and declared, 'Hello Mister, I'm Vanessa! I'm ready to help solve this case! I'm an expert in cheerleading and somersaults!"

Samuel eyed the girls weirdly as if he's never seen anyone who is so…Forward? Was that even the right word to describe what she is? Plus the outfit she wore, it was so awkward!

Samuel took notice of a little red haired girl slightly waving at him, eyes everted and all. "And I'm Priscilla, I'm an expert in….uh….dancing?" that was all she could think useful of herself as she shyly crept back besides Vanessa. Samuel just smiled weakly at the little girl; she has got to be kidding. How is a _dancer_ supposed to help out in this investigation?

Irma gave her serious look at the man, "I'm Irma, books and logic is my specialty." She crossed her arms putting her bad girl face on.

"Ladies!" Madame Giry scolded and pulled them back almost forcefully. "Keep out of this, it is serious and professionals only are needed!"

Raoul pushed them back away gently, "We appreciate your enthusiasm girls but Monsieur Samuel must gather information, so just run along."

Irma squirmed out of his grasp and protested, "But he needs our help! We've read mystery stories that could be useful."  
Andre snorted, "_Your _help!? You're just _kids_! What would you know about detective work?"

Albert jerked the girls to the left, (in which they found uneasy) and said, "This is a real kidnapping, with real dangers. I'm sure you could use your smarts in other things but leave this to grown-ups." Irma just crossed her arms grumbling.

Samuel gave a comforting statement, "If I need you I'll be sure to holler, do me small favor and keep an eye open kay?" he said as if he was talking to a child who's trying to meddle in adult business, and assuring they could really be of any help when they couldn't really.

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "Oh sure!" she said back sarcastically marching up to the detective with piercing eyes and extended finger at his chest, "Don't forget this my opera peeps! I got a near distant shot at the attacker; know the specific spot of the assault, and other things you don't know!" she finished nearly sizing herself up to him. Samuel could only look at her glaring back at the fiery youth and haughtily replied back, "Oh then? Just what exactly are the things that you do know? Whatever sassy proof you have I'm sure I'll be delighted! " he can't believe the nerve she had to sass him! Certainly this girl needs to learn some manners in talking to adults!

Vanessa went all chin up and hands on hips, "Prepare to be thrilled!"

As she had promised she pointed the location of the attack and disappearance of Miss Daae, while stating about her heroic attempt to catch him. Irma rolled her eyes; Vanessa just loves having the spotlight, she can have a habit of being a flamboyant show off but she doesn't mind it. Sam took out his magnifying glass searching the floor for a clue. He couldn't find a footprint; he stomped on the spot to look for trapdoors. Nope, zip, nada, even if there was he couldn't find a way to open it.

Leaning in closer he spotted some pink dust on the floor. He wiped some off the floor and sniffed it, It smelled sweet, he put some in a small bag and tucked it in his pocket.

"MR SAMUEL!" Sam jolted up and turned around at the excited girls. He glared at them, "I thought you three left already!"

Vanessa spoke up again, "We want to help!" Sam rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Of course." He took out his pad and pen ready to write what the girls witnessed, if that would make them leave him alone.

"What are the details of the assailant? Hair, clothes, etc?" he asked while Vanessa thought for a moment.

"I…um…a long black coat and I'm betting that guy could be a magician?" Sam scribbled it down. Priscilla piped up, "From the mystery stories I've read, the person can always be someone nearby. Sometimes it's a person with a grudge or hidden agenda. "

"But," Irma began, "We don't know who it is yet." She handed the detective a small scrap of a red patch. He took it examining the fabric within his fingers; an emblem was sown into it. A shield with two swords crossing against it an olive leaf was perched at both its side.

"Irma where'd you get this?" he asked while he questioningly looked at her. Irma pointed to a row of costume. Sam took a close inspection of each one. Carefully he eyed the scrap and the clothes tentatively. He then turned to Irma who had a slightest look of hope on her face yet tried to not show it.

'Irma…" he said, she held her breath waiting for the answer. "Irma all these costumes have the same emblem on them, put on as a mark to show who's made it. Since you found near here it probably fell off the rack." He tossed it to Irma whose face fell in despair.

'Now run along, I'm working here. Go play with dolls or something." He waved his hand shooing them away. Much to Vanessa's disagreement

"But-!" Vanessa was about to say 'we can help' but Irma restrained her mouth (while she thrashed like fish out of water) and dragged her away like stubborn luggage at an airport.

At the absence of the ladies, Sam was free to muse without distraction. Sure enough, what Priscilla had mentioned must be true. Someone wants to crush the opera house to bits, if anyone it should be someone who either a rival or full of loathing for this place.

Then the first suspect entered his mind, sure he felt it was the most obvious suspicion ever but it was logical to start with.

Robert Dominic


	8. Ch8 The Search for Erik

Ch8 The Search for Erik's Lair 

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm just trying to keep up with all my stuff please let there be more reviwers, Thank you Eccentric storyteller for always reviewing my story! I thank you a whole lot! **

Why did that name sound familiar? He sat on the desk in his private room in the dorm. As long as he can work around, find clues, have some results, and meet the demands of the Prima Donna's fiancé, then he's welcome to stay here at the opera dorms.

_Do they have room service here, cuz I'm hungry!_

Realizing his own thoughts, Sam mentally slapped himself. What on earth was he thinking!? He's a detective; he shouldn't be taking advantage of their hospitality!

Going back into focus he took out a clue he found, there was pink dust. Taking Priscilla's advice and Vanessa's speculation he took down more notes.

Someone indeed must be a magician, according to what the witnesses saw the man disappeared in a puff of smoke. Blue smoke to be exact, he probably needs the help of a chemist since this is a little bit out of his league. Plus there's the Phantom to think about, where was he? His former love Miss Daae has just been kidnapped! In fact he's heard about the whole Phantom Daae scandal, the O.G notes, the love triangle, and chandelier crash of the Don Juan…..

The Don Juan Triumphant…..

That's it! When the chandelier crashed it killed tons of people within the fire, this may have triggered a sense of vengeance when someone they cared for was killed. Target is the phantom's opera house, or maybe the phantom himself.

Robert Dominic may have someone that was killed at that time. Man, this is way too easy, too discernible. What if it wasn't that guy Robert, there's the whole magician thing to think about.

Who can perform a vanishing trick with pink dust?

A knock came at the door, and in came Irma who held a note in her hand. "Hello Miss Irma." Sam greeted kindly. Her eyes just stared back expressionlessly.

"Mister Samuel sir I have a clue I took in earlier but forgot to turn in. The managers received it and threw it away thinking it was all bluff." she flicked the letter down on the table.

"A clue? You had a clue?" he gazed at her dubiously. 'Are you sure this could be a bit more beneficial than the last one?"

Irma rolled her eyes, 'You don't believe me? Check out who it is addressed to and the name." she finished in a slight brash sort of tone.

Opening the letter he read it, his face fell. The letter said it all! In addition, the initials! RD!

"Robert Dominic!"

Irma nearly leapt out of her skin, 'Robert who-?" she asked confused. He just got up from his chair and waved his hands about wildly. A little known fact about our young detective is, whenever there are clues that all point to one person only he gets a little distressed. Detectives might find this to make their job easier or complicated for those who have broad views and wreck their brains to find the meaning within something so simple. Sam's problem is, he's a little bit obsessed with their being more than one suspect to list. It's been his problem ever since he took this career.

*****

Meg was a little paranoid after all that has happened, she couldn't even change in her own dressing room without having someone guard the door (which are Van and Priscilla at the moment). Yes she was scared and fearful about the attacker striking again, but unlike the other ballet rats she doesn't scream or flail her arms about whenever the name, "The Opera Terrorist" is whispered. Someone has to at least have a clear head in the troupe!

Vanessa stood out the door grumpily, thinking to herself why Irma had to drag her out like that. She wanted a part of this investigation too! Most of all she had the nerve to bring a clue to the man, which was necessary for V.I.P to look at and kinda possibly solve with Irma's brain. But if she hadn't she'll probably be charged for obstruction.

"Van, are you still upset that you can't fully team up with the detective?" Priscilla asked shyly.

"Yeah.." she grumbled back.

"Girls, you can come in!" Meg called from inside, Priscilla poked her head in and was instantly shoved since it took 0.4 seconds longer than usual to get in.

Helping Meg put on her tutu, Priscilla could feel that Meg was indeed worried underneath it all. Fan intuition told her so.

"Meg are you scared?" she asked, Meg tried her best to put on her façade.

"No, I can handle anything." She said coolly, although Priscilla noticed her lie. True enough she had to be brave, but she still was scared after all.

Priscilla smiled, "We're gonna do our part, besides we'll protect you from any baddies. Cuz we're your biggest fans!" she cheerfully saluted and was given a slight tap on the head by Meg.

"Ladies don't salute." She said sternly.

Priscilla just beamed.

Irma exited the private room and out on the hallway while musing on the name Robert Dominic. Definitely a suspect on Sam's mind, who the hell was he anyway? Another question that entered her mind was where was Erik when the love of his life is missing? Plus there was no word from him. Could it be that he's gone or hiding from something. What if the target was more than the opera, what if Christine was involved, and the phantom too?

Only one way to find out was to search for him. She needs to do a little bit of investigating on her own, maybe find the whereabouts of Christine. He may have a little bit to do with it, she was certain she saw him above the stage.

_Where the hell could Erik be? If he loves this place so much than why isn't he doing something about it? Couldn't he have written at least a letter saying that he will? Doesn't he always do that when he's making orders or reminders?_ Irma said in her mind.

_I've got to help out. Whoever is messing with the opera has no right to do this! Maybe I could see Erik about this? No! This is none of my business anyway. I should just leave it up to the authorities. Besides, I am just a fan. What's fan to do? But this may be my only chance to see Erik, even if I know it's snooping. What if…nah! I shouldn't! I shouldn't!_

Irma tried to battle using her conscience against her deepest fan urges. At times like these, another phan's advice might help whether she's to interfere or not to interfere in this affair. Fortunately after a boring five minute mental debate she finally gave in. She knew very well she had to leave Priscilla and Van out of this, Erik has a temper of a bull for those who come to his lair, and when it goes nuclear she didn't want her friends near it. That is probably far worse (or not) than what Van will do to her for not bringing her along to see the phantom's hideout.

_Okay, onward to Christine's dressing room.. _

After Meg had left Priscilla wanted to do some bodyguard duties. This was an unlikely choice for her to do since she was weakling most of the time but hey, anything for the PTO cast even if it was severing a limb.

"One two three, pas de deuz borres, twirl, leap!" madame Giry instructed, Van and Priscilla watched the girls leap into the air and landing to the ground as light as a feather.

Van yawned in boredom, she was planning to look for Erik, not seeing him at all was a like a day without doughnuts, and she loves doughnuts!

"Please Priss, can we please look for Erik?" Van whined, "Let's ditch Meg for a moment she said she can take care of herself. I'm bored here"

Priscilla didn't answer for she too focused on the ballerinas (mostly on Meg) to hear her.

"Geez you have no eye for theatrical arts at all Miss!"

"Who said that!?" Van yelled turning around, there to only see a blonde fifteen year old boy with blue eyes. Priscilla again went all dead eyed and mesmerized by the boy's radiance she practically had to put on her sunglasses to keep from getting blind by his glow.

"I did ballet hater." Daniel said with a cheeky manner and glittering eyes.

"Wait…you're Daniel right? And hey I don't hate ballet you blonde punk! I'm just bored and wanna do something else, I never said I hated it!" Van shot back.

"Why would you get bored seeing these beautiful ballerinas put all their effort in perfecting their magnificent talent? Don't you appreciate the beauty of the ballerinas at their work?."

Daniel smirked at her mockingly, Van glared back.

"Beauty is just it! You're someone who gets turned on by sexy dancing girls so of course you're never bored! What excites you more is probably when their tutus fly up when they do their leaps that you can catch every glimpse of their curvy figures and whatever else they have!" Van heatedly remarked huffing.

Priscilla was speechless.

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

Van was too tense and to notice the entire ballet troupe gone silent in horror and a ballet mistress with a deathly scowl. All it took was one second for the entire troupe to start screaming 'pervert' and run around in frenzy.

Next thing you know, our preteens found themselves at that moment booted out and eating cold floor face first at the foyer. Daniel had a stinging red mark on his face (don't ask about it), Van who had enough raised her fist to the air. "That's it! I'm on my own!" and stomped her way back in the auditorium.

****

Irma stalked down the eerily silent hall towards Christine's dressing room. Although the carpets decorated the floor she could hear every small step made upon the rugs. Thankfully nobody was in the hallway; Christine's room was off limits unless you're a maid.

Nearing upon the door a sense of electricity ran up her spine, as if by magic the doorknob attracted her hand to it tingling with sensation.

She turned it to find the door unlocked, without haste she carefully slid into the room smelling of flowers and perfume. Looking dead ahead was the tall shimmering gilded mirror upon the wall she was looking for, her heart thumped within her chest. She has watched the movie many times and wished she could go through the same mirror and travel down the tunnel into the phantom's lair.

Slowly and steadily she crossed over to it, her fingers traced to the edges of the shiny glass. Her fingers then caught an opening, pulling the glass to the right with ease, it slid halfway open.

_This is it_ she thought finally.

_Ready or not here I go_

Smoothly moving into the entrance her feet came upon the wet, stony concrete. She fully pushed herself in shutting the door behind her.

Treading down the tunnel she found the place to be as it was shown in the movie, damp, dark, icy cold, and filled with rats. She didn't mind the rats and certainly dark and cold didn't either.

A few candelabras hung on the wall but the place was still dimly lit, taking out her flashlight she broke the shadowy corners.

Series of thoughts ran through her head, would the phantom be like she imagined? How would she greet him? What could he be doing at this moment?

Keeping her adrenaline running wildly with a calm composure she took steady breaths when she turned a corner, her acute ears suddenly picked up the sound of swishing water.

The lake, it was just not too far ahead!

Sprinting eagerly the rushing waters grew louder, Irma halted to the river bank. Scanning the water with her flashlight she fortunately found a single boat floating to the side of the bank.

_Oh yeah! What luck, go me! _

Untying it she hopped on steering herself quickly across the lake, and just like she saw in the movie she knew which way to go.

Not too many minutes ago, Vanessa had left the eager shy bodyguard and the shiny blonde to their lovely moment. On her way down the hall of dressing rooms her heart pounded with the thought of going into the mirror, and down the cold wet tunnel where she see the ever famous opera ghost playing his organ, meeting him and telling him how she loved his music. Her adventurous streak was coming on as she hurried into Christine's room. Just like she had seen in the movie she came upon the glassy mirror and tried to take hold of the edge. With one mighty pull the glass did not budge.

"What the heck!?" Vanessa said in confusion. "I saw this in the movie! Don't tell me it's locked!"

She pulled and pulled with no success at all.

Several tries and heavy sweating later, she gave up and in frustration giving a small tearful cry. Slumping on the floor sweating and tearing up, she felt so hopeless.

"Aw, awww!! Aw man! It's no use!" she wheezed. She knows that there's more than one way to the lair, but where? There had to be another passage.

She read Leroux's book, he was the trap door lover so where else he hide a trap door?

That's when a light bulb then dinged in her head.

*****

Irma paddled her way through the river; many stone arms held candles amongst the wall giving the whole place a gothic atmosphere. "This is just too cool!" Irma whispered clenching her oar.

She looked around her watery surrounding to look for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly her oar was snagged by something underneath; she took her oar out to examine what caught it. It seemed to look like a black cable entangled on it, she undid it and went on rowing.

Glancing not too far ahead she saw an open black iron gate that lead to the domain and home of the phantom. Slowly, slowly, she rowed straight into the domain and home of the phantom. The whole place smelled of damp sewer water and mothballs. The décor pretty much hasn't changed. The old dusty black drapes hung upon the canopy of the swan shaped bed, and sketches of Christine seem to emanate an obsessive passionate aura, along with an array of masks upon mannequin heads stretched upon a table that bore blank stares at the girl. It was the same as she saw it on the screen, filled with antiques, red velvet, and intimate passion for the arts.

The only thing missing was Erik and his music.

Parking herself next to the shore, she hobbled forth up to the organ she ran her fingers over the dust covered keys indicating their non usage over the time.

Her heart started to skip beats. She was actually here, in the Phantom's lair! It's a dream come true, she couldn't believe it with here own eyes. An overwhelming excitement mixed with curiosity took over purpose of being there in the first place.

She strode over to a table with a small replica of the opera stage. A small figure with brown hair, which was obviously Christine, was in the center of it.

Scanning for remnants of Erik on the table her eye caught what appeared to be a journal next to the half-burnt pages of the play Don Juan Triumphant. Picking up the brown book she flipped through the pages scanning it rapidly with sharp studying eyes and caught every word on every page like a super computer, suddenly she paused upon one page that made her eyes grow wide with fear.

****

Vanessa raced down the hallway, if her facts were correct Erik always watched the opera in a secret hollow column in his box that probably could hold a secret passageway. Counting the doors she halted at one, the very door that she knew had lead to the shadowy mysterious confines of Box 5.

Slowly almost as if savoring the time, her hand crept up to the knob with every pressure building up. Her heart began to pound feverishly, different questions raced in her head was Erik even in there? Will she meet him the way she dreamed? As a fan of PTO of course you'll find these questions in your head if you were about to enter a part of his property. Turning the knob and opening it just a smidge gently by a crack, she held her breath opening it by 3, 4, 12 inches, she stuck her head in carefully checking the place. The chair was empty, and so was the whole box, no sign of the Phantom at all. Vanessa placed herself inside fully; she peered out to the audience below only to be awestruck by the view of such a magnificent place. Before her was a golden sight. The textures of the stage appeared like gateway to heaven with seraphs adorning the upper part, beautifully carved marbled figures of blindfolded women erotically displayed upon the wall looking as if they were suffering from ecstasy, the seats and orchestra pit below looked like an angry sea that was ready to swallow you up in it's storm. That was the water and the Earth was where the ballerinas were, each one looked like a blazing flower swirling in vertigo of colors, the chorus group filled the air with joyful song giving vibrant life everywhere.

This was how Erik viewed the opera; it was his entire world and life besides the darkness in which he dwelled. No wonder the phantom loved this place so much; he never wanted to share this view with anybody else because this vision was his to take in forever.

Vanessa sank in limply on back to the chair with ecstatic nausea.

_Clack, Clack, rattle, rattle._

Vanessa got in her feet. Someone was coming in! Madame Giry, Raoul, Erik? Who?

She tried to find a way to make her escape and felt the wall for any hidden doors. She unsuccessfully didn't. Looking down the balcony the idea either she could jump down or climb down safely was impossible and possible for suicide. The door creaked open by a few inches, she flattened herself against the wall besides the door willing to hide. She pressed against it more in hopes of being invisible.

The door was almost completely wide open, Vanessa held her breath even if her lungs were about to burst, just then she felt her whole body swing to the left along with the wall


	9. Ch9 Encounters

Ch9 Encounters

At first Irma couldn't believe what she was reading, well some might get the same impression upon other engrossing things Erik written in his diary about Christine, foppish Raoul, etc but this was different.

Re-reading the entry Irma felt a pang of shock, devastation, and dishevelment within her mind as she blinked back tears.

_Dear Diary, _

_I have met the end of my existence for there indeed is no need for me to exist any longer. Salvation was my driven purpose in which I tried to pursue, alas life itself can have the cruelest of fates as my one chance to live as normal and happy as those people above have been taken from me. My one and only salvation has name, and her name was Christine._

_I helped her song take flight, I taught her everything there is to know about music, I have given her everything so why did she ever choose that disgusting inbred, shallow, fop Raoul de Chagny!_

She saw the name of Raoul scrawled and written in torrent like the next paragraph.

_I have everything to offer her for the life of an amazing star, love, passion, music…._

_What does the boy have that don't? Why can't I be as normal as everybody else can! If I was normal, Christine would love me more than ever but no! She chose HIM of all people, why is life like this! I curse you! I curse you both to hell! If ever a fate such as death has befallen one of you then damn you both! You shall suffer as I have! I have paid life a sweet wholesome satisfaction of my misery and I believe I've finished my debt I have already prepared the tomb in which I am to rot in. There is nothing to live for anymore, solitude is where I started and that's __where I'll end__!_

Irma staggered dizzily sniffing back a tear or two. She couldn't believe it. Erik is gone! Wiping away tears she tried to maintain a stable mind, she had come here for nothing. Wherever his tomb is, is someplace she could never find it. Irma sat down on a chair sniffing back a few more tears along with the smell of half-burnt candles among the candelabras.

Wait…..Half-burnt candles? A jolt entered her brain. If Erik has been dead for some time, then how come the candles smell as if they were freshly lit? The candelabras were lit in the tunnel too, and she saw "Erik" up above the catwalk, if that was him. It didn't make any sense. She flipped back to the last entry for re-check it's date. Just as she was about to read, a vibrating tension ripped though her chest.

Someone was behind her.

Irma whirled around to come eye to eye with a familiar sight. A scarred distorted face glared in heated fury at the little girl that it scorched right through her very soul. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, the intensity of his anger suffocated any sound she could make. All that was felt was an enormous impact to her head.

When Vanessa felt her entire body rotate, she thought she was getting dizzy, but found out she was not as it stopped and she fell onto the floor. Groping around she tried to figure out where she was.

"Where am I?" she whispered, then noticing she was in a small room. Light shone through the vent on the wall that turned. Peeking out she saw the box she had been in and someone in a dark coat. Vanessa gasped it was the same man that kidnapped Christine! He bent down in a corner. Lowering her breath just in case he heard, her eyes transfixed upon the man attentively sharp as binoculars, a gift not most people would know.

A tall collar hid the man's face and a wide brim hat covered his head. His back was turned so she really couldn't see what he was doing.

_Crack, crush, clack, clack,_

The noises went, he turned around and his eyes snapped towards Vanessa. She did not see his face as she ducked down quickly. The steps made descended towards Vanessa who was frighteningly still as a statue. Kneeling down out of view the steps stopped, she heard him rummage through something, probably through a bag. Looking back out, he was turned sideways dusting his hands, Vanessa focused on the man's height, and he seemed two feet taller than she did. Taking one glimpse at the corner he was working on nothing seemed to have changed. Vanessa watched silently as the man walked out humming to himself as if pleased with a job. The door slammed locking itself behind him.

Vanessa let out a whoosh of air in her lungs again. She had to get out. Pushing against the revolving door it did not move, pushing the other way hardly worked at all! Vanessa for air loudly, fear sank in, her eyes darted to the sides of the room. Everything was closing in. Shaking and sweating she searched frantically for a lever on the walls, she didn't find any.

She was trapped!

_Dizzy, so dizzy, I'm about to faint!_

Vanessa staggered in the room unable to keep steady. Just as she was about to fall her foot stomped upon a bump on the floor as a spring was heard, she tried to figure out what it was although all she saw was a dark hole appear as she fell into it.

It happened all too quickly as a vicious blow knocked Irma to the side of the table, tumbling wildly onto the ground. She groaned in pain, trying to get back up.

"You little prying Pandora!" the man screamed. 'How dare you look in my journal?"

Irma sprang from the ground even if her brain was shaky from the hit, "Hey listen I…" she began.

He advanced towards her, arms all out to grab her neck, that's when Irma let out ear deafening scream. The scream was so loud it rang throughout underground all the way above the opera that even the ballerinas onstage heard it, frightening them out of their wits.

Erik jumped with surprise and decided to shut the girl up before anything else happens. He made a dive towards her. She dodged it and finally yelled. "ERIK HOLD ON WILL YOU!"

At the mere mention of his name, Erik stopped and glared at the girl, "Who are you? How do you know me?" he asked almost threateningly, he kept his distance with piercing eyes. Irma gave him a calm steady look, "I'm Irma Morgan." She said in a whispery sort of tone.

Erik gave a menacing scowl, "Well Mademoiselle Morgan, you have no right being here and you still haven't explained how you know me and why you're here."

Irma found herself shaking under his harsh gaze and fell silent.

"ANSWER ME!" Erik roared.

"I know you because you're the Phantom of the Opera and we need your help!" Irma blurted out all at once. Erik raised an eyebrow.

"My help?" he said questioningly, "If it's to help the Opera make a play, fat chance I've had it working with these idiotic buffoons."

Irma had to keep it cool, due to Erik's temper she knew she was playing with fire here and had to approach carefully. "Sir I'm sorry for entering your lair without permission." She apologized sincerely. "I thought this was the only way to speak to you and I thought you were dead after I…um read it in your diary."

Erik's expression was grim, "Even if I did write down what I felt, I still can't find the strength to die. I still feel as if… there's still something to do.

A small forlorn tension of silence surrounds them for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry to hear that sir," Irma replied meekly, "However, in case you haven't noticed, Christine was kidnapped by a strange assailant and I believe he wants to get rid of the opera forever. Christine could be suffering or in agony at this moment."

At that, Erik scoffs and gives a maniacal sneer, "So? Christine deserves whatever has happened to her. I have no business with anybody or anything, I cursed the couple both yes I did and I meant every word of it. If the opera were to shut down then I don't care no more."

Irma gasped at Erik's cruel words. How can he be so cold?

"Erik! How could you say that after practically going psycho to have Christine's love, pledging you would always love her, and maniacally crash the chandelier to kidnap her? Now you're saying you don't care! To add to that this place happens to be your only haven of a home! How can you not care!" she said in disbelief at him.

"I stopped caring a long time ago! This opera doesn't need me! I don't need it and you know what else! Christine doesn't need me too! So I'm not loved and never wanted, I have no purpose in life and yet since I still feel as if there's some purpose, but I don't know what that is!"

"Then why the hell are you still around here!" Irma yelled back angry as ever, losing her self-control. She just spouted out anything she could think of.

"If the place doesn't really need you then why didn't you leave it in the first place if you're so unhappy? Maybe go and find true love and have a real social life, at least _look _for your purpose!"

Seething with rage he grabbed the girl by the collar and shot back at her face, "You have no idea what I went through! Who will love me with a face like this!" he pointed to his scarred self.

Irma's eyes blazed back intensely, "A special someone who's up there and you're afraid to find! I know that this world has been mean to you. It never gave you a real chance to let you find love. Nevertheless, you cannot let fear or hate keep you from doing so. "

Shaking violently he let go of Irma, "Quit acting like you know something! You are a kid! You'll never know anything about me! I'm never needed by anyone anyway, so why come to the rescue of someone who doesn't care for me?"

Irma took a deep breath, she needed everything she could muster to put up a big argument, to persuade him.

"Erik I'm sorry, I know there are things about you I might never understand about you. Right now, this isn't about you, Christine got kidnapped and you could be in danger as well. I saw you above the stage and somehow you could've seen who took her."

"No! I never saw who it is and I don't care where she is!" Erik grabbed his Punjab lasso from a hook by his organ.

"Now I want you to get out or die!" he growled at her. Irma dropped the journal as her eyes widened.

"Listen Erik, you must listen to reason you're-"

"OUT!" He ran towards her in rampage, Irma immediately made break for it as she sped to the boat.

She got ready to sail away but Erik jumped into the lake in front of the boat, Irma shrieked as he tried to seize her neck onto the noose. Irma gave one mighty swing of her oar striking Erik across the head sending him tumbling into the water with a big splash. This gave Irma one small chance to get away since the force was only so small to the all-powerful phantom who easily got up.

Irma hopped out of the boat and dove straight into the icy cold waters, its freezing temperature rushed into every bone in her body. She ignored the pain as she frantically swam away in the watery tunnel.

Vanessa opened her eyes to find herself lying upon cold wet cement. Picking herself up on the ground she shook her dazed self to focus her eyes on her surroundings.

'_Aw bloody hell, I feel like I've been hit by a truck!_ She wobbled slightly fixing her rumpled mini skirt. Scanning around she felt a bit freaked where she was now.

"Okay, this is really weird and scary. First I was locked in some tiny (very uncomfortable) room, a claustrophobic's nightmare, now I find myself in a dark, wet, underground sewer! The last place I'd ever dream of being in"

She stomped her foot crossly, this scaring a rat to jump at her making Vanessa yelp in fright.

"Dumb rat!" Vanessa fanned the air, "My gosh! Can this place stink!"

Honestly, she has read many phan phics about girls traveling to the time of the phantom and detailing about going through the tunnel, but nobody ever mentioned the _smell_! It reeked of rats and nasty stuff she _didn't_ even want to think about, guess those advents were different from theirs.

Deciding to make her way out she chose to listen to her gut and move ahead, trying to avoid any contact with the rats that were half the size of cats. It was hard to see because there was no light, thankfully, she had owl eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the tunnels, it was the sounded like someone getting murdered.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT WAS THAT!" she cried out disoriented. Unknown where the scream came from, she made a scram for it. What she knew from scary movies that if it was dark, heard a scream, RUN! It could be Jason for all she knows.

Running as fast as her athlete legs could take her, she made several turns around a few corners, many to dead ends, the vastness of the place made it go on forever. This place was like a maze!

"Get me out of here!" Vanessa was about to go insane.

The sound of swishing water emitted nearby. Van immediately got the image of Jason Voorhees rising from his watery grave. The stiff carcass lifting the bloodstained blade as it reflects the same fate of past others.

"AIEEEEE!" Vanessa shrieked running for her life, the cold wet slaps of her boots hitting puddles. Suddenly she lost her footing upon a slippery surface. Her whole body teetered to the side as she plummeted into the freezing waters. There was big splash as she felt herself go down. Thankfully, the water was at least one foot deeper than her as she swam back up.

"Oh maaan! S-s-so cold!' She said making her way back to the edge; just then, two arms grabbed her from the waist.

"AH! OH MY GOSH! IT'S JASON!" she flailed her arms wildly shouting her head off.

"Vanessa it's me, Irma!" She forced the frightened girl to face her and pushed her back up shore.

"Irma!" Van grabbed the brunette and hugged the shivering gal, her pink sweater was all soaked and her hair was matted to her forehead. Irma began muttering something hysterically but Van couldn't understand. It then became clear she was saying a name.

"E-Er-Erik! Erik!" she sobbed uncontrollably, Vanessa astonishingly looked at her.

"You saw Erik!

"He's coming! You can't reason with him now!" Irma panted. "Run!"

Van couldn't understand why, but she did when a loud infuriated yell rang out. "You won't escape here! Anybody who's been in the phantom's domain never lives to tell the tale!"

Vanessa looked up ahead to see Erik with his Punjab lasso in hand and unmasked face twisted in wrath.

"I'll reason with him! He's got some explaining to do!" Vanessa readily strode over by one foot but Irma jerked her back.

"No you can't! You can't stop Erik now!" Irma pulled Vanessa to run; willingly she went along dashing as fast as they can away from him.

"This way!" Irma pulled Vanessa around a bend through a tunnel that seemed to stretch forever. Then what seemed to be an exit at a glance, they came to halt at an end.

"Oh cripes! We're goners!" Vanessa yelled and looked behind to see the shadow of the Phantom closing in around the corner and his dreaded lasso of death. She pounded the walls with her fist,

"We're trapped!" Irma said turning back to the death figure. She closed her eyes ready to meet her maker.

'Not if I can help it!" Vanessa got in fighting position as she saw Erik move closer by five feet.

His stabbing draconic, fiery eyes locked with icy ones that almost looked inhuman.

"Erik I don't want to hurt you! Please calm down!" she pleaded desperately.

Erik was in unstoppable rage as he flung the lasso at her, nothing could make him still nor rationalize as a civilized being.

Not forgetting to keep her hand above the level of her eyes it snagged her tightly like an anaconda. Erik dragged Vanessa to himself and was almost about to get a hold of her with his left arm, she quickly undid the noose and kicked wildly below Erik's pants. He yelled in pain and swore fiercely.

"Sorry!" Vanessa managed to say under her breath then savagely struck across the face throwing her backwards and landing on Irma.

"Ow!" Irma gave a shout of pain as her elbow jabbed a stone on the wall that jutted out. She felt the stone sink in as the wall behind them opened, and both fell into the hidden chamber.


	10. Ch10 What we Saw there

Ch10 What we saw there and other discoveries 

Irma and Vanessa sat down on a chair and squeezed the water from her hair and jacket; they were given towels and outfits from the rack while their clothes dried. They decided to let Daniel hear the story since he's no snitch and no major authority. If he was he might as well boot them out of the opera. He was a witness to them emerging from a secret door so might as tell the truth, no use in lying. There Irma began her story

"I decided it might have been best if I consulted with the opera ghost (if he was around) in a civilized way to see why he wasn't around to take care of the enemy that wishes to make the theater fall. I also thought he might help in finding Christine Daae."

She paused and sighed.

"I've heard stories and rumors about different passageways to the phantom's lair, so I chose the ever seemingly possible mirror in Christine's dressing room." She lied not making it sound like she knew everything about the opera's mysteries.

"You went in Mlle Christine's room!" Dan abruptly rose from his chair aghast of her incursion of his favored Prima Donna's space.

"Yes! Yes! I did okay now let me continue!" Irma snapped at him.

"Anyway as I made my way down the waterway, I landed onto his lair after going through the river on a boat. I found it fascinating to say the least, I found an array of music sheets dusty but fancy costumes of his, and the swan bed! I went over his journal and read a final passage of his then saying since he lost his love to he fop he has no reason to live anymore therefore to end it!"

Priscilla and Dan gasped in shock and then waited for her to proceed with other discoveries.

"I had first believed it too, but when I caught a whiff of half lit candles on the candelabras I knew that in some way if he wasn't around then why do they smell like that as if someone had been in there?"

All three nodded in agreement.

"It was then he came from behind and attacked me! And boy I'm still dizzy from that hit. He demanded why I was in his lair and responded saying that he might be able to help find Christine. Why that jerk just answered back saying he isn't able to end his pathetic miserable life doesn't care about what happens to Christine no more nor the opera house! Neither both needed him so what's the point in help save it?"

Vanessa grumbled indignantly, "The bastard!" Priscilla's heart and face fell in dismay at his rebuff of Christine. Dan just listened in attentive eagerness.

"My hopes of reasoning with him and finding a perfect rebuttal were shattered. The biggest mistake of mine was I caught him in a foul mood so he chased me down to Punjab me and I bumped into Vanessa."

"That's where I come in to tell my side!" Van said loudly, this time it was much briefer than her friend's.

"Well you se I thought that if the ghost was able to get into his box without being seen in the hallway there must be some secret entrance to get in it. So in I went to find him, I then found a rotating wall which put me in very small room, being claustrophobic and all I nearly fainted. I managed to step on a lever and a door was opened. I found myself in the sewer then in comes Irma screaming hell out of the river with the phantom chasing her. I didn't want my pal dead so kicked his nuts, which I regret terribly doing to my hottie ghost and fell into some other chamber."

Dan was silent for a moment, "You two….in the phantom's lair….? Impossible! It must be some exaggerated story you two made to get some attention!"  
Van snapped a livid look at him, "We came out of the damn wall! Secret entrances! Tunnels! If you believe the existence of the phantom you know that guy got this whole place rigged with ways to his lair!"

"Rigged…?" he said puzzled at the word.

"If that isn't proof enough…" Irma said to him reaching to her pocket. "Maybe this will."

She too a piece of paper and placed it in his hand.

'What is it?"

"It's a page of the opera Don Juan Triumphant. I snuck it out of his lair unnoticeably, there's only one copy and that copy belongs to the phantom himself."

Dan still felt doubtful but it indeed served a portion of proof of their escapade.

"That's not all." Vanessa said to them. Priscilla looked confused, "Not all? You mean there's more to what you saw?"

"Yup. You see, after we fell out of the chamber there were series of other tunnels leading different ways. It was easy to get lost till we made it here."

"Did you find a way to one of the cellars? Maybe found a trace of Christine?" Priscilla asked.

Dan also agreed, "Yes I would like to know if Miss Daae was found anywhere or a clue of her."

Van drew a small breath and let it out, "Well we did manage to find a few ways to one of the cellars. Cellar one was filled with many supplies and all that junk, two and three were the same. No sign of anything that could have stuck out."

"How about four and five?" Priscilla asked.

Irma waved a hand, "We were in cellar four, but that place was filled with barrels. We never looked in them, Cellar five was…." She trailed off.

"Was what?" Dan said.

"Were traps, we managed to kick down the door but as we entered a few arrows shot at us. It looks like nobody wants us in really bad."

Priscilla's faced was overcome with concern, what was in there that they didn't want seen?  
Van wet on, "We also managed to find a secret entrance that lead to underneath the stage." She said with her eyes sparkling like diamonds.

"The detective was searching along with a party of people, we hid in one of the crates to watch. Mr. Samuel found that a trapdoor was opened on stage, a piece of Christine's dress was found and it looked like she was dragged too. Skid marks on the soles of her shoes trailed off and disappeared in a few feet, a piece of rope was then found at the spot, suspicions of her assault could be that she bound and gagged."

Priscilla and Dan gasped in horror, "No…" Dan said trembling in fright, "She couldn't be."

Irma resumed the story, "Anyway, Sam started to talk about what his thoughts could be about it. It turns out to be the same rope used for the backdrops."

Priscilla mused a bit, "Could it be that the person was where the stage hands were?"

Irma shrugged, "Might as well be, anyway we saw a really shady character hang around the stage wearing a long black coat and hat, it was like he was stalking around or something."

Priscilla and Dan's attention perked up, a man in long black coat?

"Hey we saw that guy earlier!" they both said. "He was around in the hall of boxes." Dan told them both.

"And I saw that man too in box five!" Vanessa jumped excitedly. "He was doing something, but I didn't see."

Irma put her brain to use, "That man, could it be the one that Mr. Sam shouted out, Robert Dominic?"

Dan's face became alert at the name, "Robert Dominic! I've heard of him! Story about him goes that his sister died on the night of the Don Juan disaster! Now he comes buy every time he gets a chance and trashes the front steps and even once he crashed the windows using huge rocks. The police never got him!"

Irma smirked as she was told this, "I believe we have our primary suspect!"


End file.
